Stoica
Stoica (Japanese version ) was a Aquos brawler for the Twelve Orders. He uses Aquos Lythirus. Information Description He has a split personality, one of an angel, the other of the devil. When he's an angel he is fun to be around, but when he is in devil mode, he is frighteningly cruel and no one can stop him. Stoica has lots of trick moves during battle and opponents have a hard time reading him. He has saved Gundalia many times with ingenious battling abilities. He is the youngest member of the Twelve Orders. It is unknown why, but somehow he was able to breathe underwater as shown in episode 14, when he is easily beating Marucho. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders He is in episode 2, he and the other Twelve Orders members were talking about Linehalt and Drago and about how Drago is too strong. Airzel berates Stoica, saying that he should take things seriously for once. He reappeared in episode 8. Stoica appeared in episode 14 along with Lythirus. He was easily defeating Marucho until the Sacred Orb transported all Gundalians away. In episode 16, he and Lythirus appeared with Jesse and Plitheon. They battle Fabia and Aranaut and later Dan and Hawktor. Despite his ingenuity, he did not realize that Dan and Shun switched their Bakugan before the battle. He and Jesse ultimately lost, even when Stoica pulled out his Battle Gear. Stoica appears in episode 18, alongside Kazarina trying to decide who else they can blame for their failures in stopping the brawlers. He decide to blame Jesse but before they can punish him he escapes. Once Ren brings Jesse back he and Kazarina eliminate him. Then on their way to tell Barodius of Jesse's elimination, Nurzak berates them for needless punishment of a fellow operative, Nurzak even claims he can "smell" their treachery. In episode 22, Stoica goes with Ren to Bakugan Interspace changing into a human disguise. Then he says he wants to hunt humans in their natural habitat and heads to Earth where he brings Koji to Gundalia to be hypnotized by Kazarina. In episode 24, Stoica and the rest of the Twelve Orders invade Neathia to destroy the Second Shield. Stoica battles Jake and Marucho with Gill. In episode 32, he teamed up with Kazarina to battle Nurzak and Fabia. With the help of their Battle Gear, they broke a hole in the floor and defeated them, but later rematched them. This time, Kazarina hypnotized Ren's old team to help them, but Stoica used an ability card that flooded the entire arena to attempt to kill Nurzak and Fabia. Somehow, he talked underwater like he could breathe it. In episode 34, he battled Shun Kazami. In episode 35, he battles Shun Kazami to no result. In episode 36, he battled the Brawlers on Gundalia. He along with Gill and Airzel were supposed to go to Neathia to help Emperor Barodius but only he and Airzel left because Gill's ship was supposedly damaged and although Airzel didn't suspect anything Stoica seemed suspicious about why Gill hadn't gone with them. In episode 37, he reveals that he overheard Gill talking with Airzel about Kazarina and forces Airzel to admit that the reason that Gill stayed behind was to kill Kazarina himself. When Airzel was confessing that, Stoica turned on the speakerphone that Barodius can overhear that. In episode 38, he helps Emperor Barodius attack Neathia to take the Sacred Orb. He and Lythirius blind Dragonoid Colossus so Dharak can attack him, but Dharak betrays them and all three of them are killed by Dharak's attack. Bakugan * Aquos Lythirus (Guardian Bakugan) * Silver Razoid (Battle Gear) Trivia *It says on the website that he is intelligent, but he seems to make very poor decisions in the Anime. * He is the only member of the Twelve Orders whose hair doesn't correspond with his attribute. * His supposed angel/devil personality may be a reference to Angelo/Diablo Preyas. * In Bulgaria, Stoica (Stoika) is a female name. * Stoica's human disguise is similar to the outfits worn by members of SOLDIER from the video game, Final Fantasy VII. * Stoica calls Battle Gear "Baku-Gear" when he uses it. * Stoica is the only one of the Major Twelve Orders to have shown his human form. * His name might be based on the word stoic, Meaning self controlled and calm, which is ironic, as he seems to have no self control. * Stoica was the only Gundalian to have stayed loyal to Emperor Barodius until Phantom Dharak killed him and his Guardian Bakugan. Gallery File:Screen_shot_2010-03-01_at_11.29.52_PM.png File:Untitled.jpg|Stoica beside Nurzak Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.06.47 PM.png|Stoica and Lythirus BKGN GI episode 14 6.png|Stoica throwing Lythirus BKGN GI episode 14 3.png|Stoica and Jesse after Shun escapes HeHE.png Screen shot 2010-10-07 at 3.46.15 AM.png|Stoica in his human disguise stocia human form.jpg|Stocia's Human Form Afbeelding 10.png|Stoica and Kazarina Battles Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Gundalians Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Twelve Orders Category:NPC Category:Bakugan Dimensions